This invention relates generally to testing apparatus and, more particularly, to a tester unit which may be utilized for the rapid testing of so-called patch cords to determine if the cord will function properly.
A patch cord commonly refers to an elongate conductor assembly which has plugs at either end and which is usable in interconnecting, for instance, various forms of electronic equipment, such as a player unit to a loud speaker, etc.
Common failures in a patch cord take the form of a short existing between the two contactors which are found in the plug at the end of a patch cord, or a break in the conductive path provided by one or the other of the two conductors which are found in a patch cord. Precise meter readings ordinarily are not required in the testing of a patch cord.
Generally, therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a tester unit for testing patch cords which may be utilized rapidly to determine the existence of the most commonly experienced reasons for failure in a patch cord.
Another object is to provide such a tester unit which is compact in size and simple in construction. As contemplated herein, the tester unit may easily be carried in a pocket. The simplicity of the unit renders it capable of being manufactured at relatively low cost.
Specifically, as contemplated herein, the tester unit comprises a housing which contains within it a battery pack, and a pair of jacks mounted on wall portions of the housing adapted to receive the plugs provided at the ends of a patch cord. As will become more fully apparent, the tester unit may be operated to determine if a short exists between the conductors of the patch cord, or to determine if a break is present in the conductive path extending from the plugs and including either one or the other of the conductors which are present in the patch cord.